Naughty Knockers
by memLaire
Summary: When Harry goes to the yule ball,he notices theres something familiar about that blonde girl
1. The Yule Masquerade

Chapter 1 It was the night of the Yule ball, and Harry was getting ready. He dragged the green dress-robes over his head and smoothed them out. Ron was by his bed putting on his own robes, obviously disgusted with the results.  
  
With a sigh, Ron turned to Harry and picked up the mask lying on his bed. "I'm glad Dumbledore decided to have a masquerade ball instead." He grimaced, and pulled an elaborately decorated gold mask over his ears, and jiggled it a bit so he could peer out. "At least no one will recognise me in this crappy outfit now." Harry grinned back and placed his own mask over his head. Muffled slightly, he spoke through the mask to Ron. "Ok, let's go".  
  
The two boys strode down the stairs. "I hope Cho's there. She's seriously hot." "Hmm, I prefer that third year girl with the big knockers. She is hot. Read headed Ron's eyes misted over slightly at the thought. Harry rolled his green eyes at his friend. Ron didn't even know the girl and already he was fantasizing passionate times in a silk bed. Continuing along this note, the two entered the great hall. Harry peered around, checking out all the girls, and assessing each for bang material, general good looks and attitude. Finally, his eyes rested on a girl in the far corner. For some incomprehendable reason, she was standing next to Crabbe and Goyle. They were smirking and looking around, but she looked apprehensive. Probably because she's standing next to two such ugly idiots, Harry decided. The girl was awesome. Here hair was sleek and blonde, but not dyed, and her make-up was perfect. She held her mask very closely against her face, as if nervous of being noticed. Her breasts were enormous! They were perfectly shaped, and jutting out impossibly. How could he not have noticed them before?  
  
Altogether, she was Harry's perfect idea of what a girl should be. Without noticing it, he felt himself walking over to her. When he arrived in front of her, he had to force himself to look at her face. "Would.would you like to dance?" He asked her nervously, cursing himself for not combing his hair back with more grease than it already had.  
  
The stunning blonde turned to him, and looked him over critically. Harry stood nervously, and asked her again. "Would you like to dance?" "Sure" Her voice was low and husky. Harry had heard it before, but he didn't bother to work it out.  
  
He led her to the dance floor. The musicians were playing a slow waltz. His hands went around her waist. He stared deeply into her pale eyes. They were somehow familiar. He drew her body closer to him. She was his hight, maybe a little taller. He continued to stare into her eyes. And then, slowly his eyes began to rove. Down her dress to her perfect cleavage. Down her smooth, streamline figure. His eyes moved further down, down, down. Suddenly she spoke to him, and he jerked back to reality. "Do you want to go outside?" she asked "I'm a bit hot in here." "Sure" The blonde took his hand and led him out into the garden. She located a bench that wasn't occupied by happy couples and sat down. Harry sat beside her. He noticed that he still had her mask on. But that was okay, she would take it off later. "I've never seen you around the school before" he said to her. "Oh, you haven't? Well, I've certainly seen you around the school Harry." Then Harry realised that he didn't even know her name. When he asked she replied hesitantly. "Um, my name? It's Draconia." Harry choked back his laughter. The poor girl. Imagine being called Draconia! She looked flustered, but smiled apprehensively up at him. Suddenly, without realising it, Harry found the blonde reaching up and kissing him hungrily on the mouth. Immediately, her mouth darted into his, and he could taste the hot taste of her mouth. 


	2. Under The Sheets

Harry led Draconia into the Gryffindor common-room. The whole of the school was still down at the masquerade. They climbed the stairs to Harry's dorm, stopping for passionate moments against the walls. A fire was burning in the heath and next to Harry's bed. Draconia surveyed the room before turning to Harry, and placing her arms around his neck Harry pulled her towards him and their lips locked together. After a pause, they kissed again, violently, trying t eat each other, almost. Their hands were roaming all over the other's bodies. Harry's hands were up her dress, feeling around her smooth buttocks and climbing up to gently massage her breast. Her found himself holding them up, supporting them as her bra had collapsed around her ankles. A co-incidence or a hint? Harry didn't bother to find out. Her hands were kneading the nape of his neck. Then they were fiddling with the collar of his robes. With a pop-she gripped his zipper. With one, smooth movement; she dragged it down until it fell gently around his ankles. He stood there, pale yet muscular in his boxers and shoes stark in the moonlight. He grinned, causing their lips to break apart. "Revenge for stripping me" he murmured. With one quick, violent movement, he ripped her dress-robes off her shoulders. She stood there now, paler even then he, breasts shining and long white-blonde hair falling almost to her lacy black g-string. She kicked off her high-heels and pulled him onto her. He paused for moment to kick off his shoes and to pull the drapes around them. "A little privacy" he smirked, and climbed aboard. Immediately, her hands snaked down his waist, into his boxers. Harry shivered a little. Her hands felt cold around his boner. She giggled as he blushed at the prominent lump. He caressed her hair and enjoyed the slight tugging sensation. Her hands were clever and delicate, and ran like fine spiders around the area. Harry gasped, but when she hesitated, he panted "No, don't stop" and went on moaning softly.  
  
She grinned cheekily and then kissed him, playfully on the nose, softly then harder on the mouth. Deciding he'd better do some work too, Harry began to gently tickle her breasts, circling them slowly, but getting faster and fast as he drew closer to the middle. With that, the tension seemed to explode and they began violently rocking, touching feeling and rubbing. Gentleness evaporated and chaotic wildness took place. "Harry?" Ron poked his ginger head between the curtains, and his eyes swelled in surprise. Harry stuck his head out from under the covers, panting slightly. Draconia peered out nervously. Ron stared even more. Behind him, Harry could see a short, curly-haired girl with a big nose and shocking acne. She was clutching Ron's hand, staring into the bed looking scared out of her wits. Harry briefly wondered why Ron was interested in her, and then noticed her jugs, straining against her robes. Hmmm. "Smoke a ciggie, Not a butt Fuck a virgin, Not a slut." Ron's motto played through Harry's mind. After a moment, Ron broke the awkward pause. "Um, sorry, I thought you were having a nightmare or something. Um, I'll be downstairs if you need me." He flicked his eyes over Draconia in curiosity, and then shut the curtains. Harry could here him muttering to the girl, and their fading footsteps as they descended the stairs. They spent no more time worrying about Ron. Harry spread himself over Draconia, and the fucking frenzy began again. The bed rocked and jolted. Finally, one urge came over Harry. "Stick it in" one voice said. "No" said another "STICK IT IN!" "NO!" "NOW" "She'll get pregnant!" "NOW" He sat up, and hurriedly pulled on his boxers. "What's the matter?" Draconia panted. Harry looked away. "What?" "You'll get pregnant" he mumbled. What? "YOU'LL GET PREGNANT!" Draconia paused, and then said quietly, "No I won't" Harry stared. Draconia lay down again and smiled confidently up at Harry. "I've waited so long for this, Harry. So long. Please. Trust me. I won't get pregnant." Harry grinned broadly and climbed on top again. "If you say so." Their bodies rubbed together. "Your wish is my command." 


End file.
